The Beginning of Discord
by HunHanissa
Summary: Aku mencintaimu Nara, tapi aku lebih memilih sahabat daripada cintaku. - Chanyeol.


Title : The beginning of Discord

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Kim Nara

Genre : Hurt/Comport, Angst, Friendship, etc.

Author : HunHanissa_

Length : Oneshoot

Rated : T

Foreword : Ini FFoneshoot pertama author, jadi maaf klu alurnya kecepatan. FF ini sebenarnya sudah dibuat untuk special Ultah Chanyeol tanggal 27 Nov 2013 lalu, tapi baru sempat di share di ffn skarang. So cekidott and ill waiting ur review~~ 

Cinta begitu menyakitkan disaat aku tidak bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya …

* * *

Aku mengatur sebuah kamera disalah satu tumpukan bebatuan yang bisa menyangga Sebuah kamera digital yang sedang ku sanggah.

" Oke, kamera Siap! Kajja.. " Seruku pada mereka. Mereka yang ku maksud yaitu kedua sahabatku, Nara dan Baekhyun yang sudah siap dibelakangku.

Aku memencet tombol timer pada kamera digitalku.  
Aku mengatur posisiku diantara Baek dan Nara.

Kami berfoto bersama di sebuah tempat yang ingin kami datangi bersama dari dulu, Nami Island.

Setelah berfoto bersama, tiba-tiba baek menarik tangan Nara untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berdiri tepat di dipinggir sebuah jembatan kecil yang membatasi antara sebuah danau kecil itu.

Mereka tertawa bersama ..

Dan aku hanya berdiri melihat mereka dari balik pohon yang sedang gugur itu. Sendirian.

_-Flashback-_

Aku yang sedari tadi sedang mengantri untuk membeli sebuah Hot tea pagi ini, dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku berbalik. Baekhyun.

" Hey yeol, aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kemana saja kau? Apa kau melihat Nara? Aishh untuk menemukan kalian berdua saja begitu menyusahkan ya. " Ucap Baek sembari menyeruput Segelas Hot tea yang baru saja ku beli itu.

" Aigo, kenapa kau mengambil hot tea ku? Aku sudah mengantri cukup lama untuk segelas hot tea ini! " Omelku kepadanya dan hanya dibalas cengiran yang ia tampakkan.  
Terpaksa, aku mengantri lagi untuk membeli hot tea itu, dan Baek, ia duduk di sebuah kursi pojok sembari menungguku mengantri lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Aku akhirnya duduk di kursi samping Baekhyun sembari menyeruput Hot Tea ku ini. Kami diam satu sama lain untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara.

" Yeol? "

" Emm? "

" Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang menyukai seorang gadis di sekolah ini bukan? "

" Aigo, jangan sok tahu baek. "

" Aku tidak sok tahu! Kau pasti sedang menyukai seorang gadis disekolah ini. Siapa yeoja itu? Eung? Ayolah beri tahu aku.. " Tanya Baek lagi menggodaku. Aku hanya menahan malu ku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan memerah yang mungkin sudah terlihat jelas di pipiku.

Dia terus menggodaku untuk memberi tahu siapa gadis itu.  
Aku memang sedang mengagumi seorang gadis di sekolah ini. Ah tidak, aku menyukainya. Ah bahkan lebih tepat bahwa aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dari dulu. Sejak aku pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Bahkan saat aku pertama kali melihatnya.

Ya, Kim Nara. Dia gadis yang aku maksud itu. Sosok gadis yang mengagumkan. Dan dia kini adalah Sahabatku. Sahabat kami.

* * *

Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Entahlah, cara dia memperlakukanku, menyayangiku, memperhatikanku, itu benar-benar begitu membuat seluruh isi perasaan dan otakku selalu menyebutkan namanya. Apa itu yang namanya Cinta? Aku pikir begitu.

Tapi aku baru sadar, aku terlalu berharap.  
Semua kasih sayang yang ia kasih kepadaku mungkin hanya sebatas kasih sayang kepada seorang sahabat. Tak lebih. Aku yang terlalu berharap.

Dan sepertinya itu benar.  
Sepertinya itu benar ketika aku harus melihat getaran antara Nara dan Baek begitu lebih kuat. Terlihat begitu lebih kuat diantara apa yang aku rasakan.

Aku menjauh. Aku menjauh agar aku tidak begitu merasa sakit.  
Tapi seberapa jauhpun aku berlari untuk menjauh, aku akan gagal.  
Aku membutuhkan mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka. Dan yang aku punya hanya mereka.  
Aku berusaha ikhlas. Aku berusaha tulus. Walaupun aku tahu aku tak sanggup. 

* * *

Saat Baek masih terus menggodaku, Nara tiba-tiba telah ada dibelakang kami.  
Dia menyelip diantara Aku dan Baek.  
Jujur, kapanpun saat dia menyentuhku, Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku bahkan sangat lelah merasakan detakkan jantung yang begitu kencang setiap hari karna kami memang bertemu setiap hari. Ini menyusahkan.

" Hey , Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Uhh kalian tidak mengajakku untuk berbicara juga ne. Kalian jahat! " Rewel Nara kepada kami sembari memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

Itu begitu lucu.  
Bahkan apapun yang dilakukannya terlihat sangat lucu. Apapun itu.

Aku dan baek pun memutuskan untuk menggeletikinya seraya memecahkan suasanya yang terlihat begitu konyol.

Aku tertawa. Aku bahkan tertawa saat mereka berdua saling bercanda di depanku seperti pasangan kekasih.  
Menyakitkan? Tentu :).

_-Flashback end-_

Dari balik pohon, aku mengeluarkan kamera digitalku itu.  
Aku bukan ingin mempotret berbagai pemandangan di sekelilingku.  
Aku lebih tertarik kepada sosok gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandanganku yang tak pernah terlewatkan dari sudut pandang mataku dan lensa kameraku ini.

Apapun yang ia lakukan, Seberapa gerak yang ia lakukan, aku tak ingin melewatkan itu.

Aku berpikir, haruskah aku meratapi sesuatu yang akan membuat aku mengatur nafasku susah-susah karna melihat dua sahabatku itu berbagi kasih sayang yang lebih dekat? Tidak.  
Aku lebih memilih meninggalkan segala yang akan membuat perasaanku begitu sakit dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Walaupun aku sedikit membohongi diriku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua itu.

Entah suara jepretan kamera digitalku begitu nyaring, atau mungkin mereka merasakan kehadiranku, mereka berbalik kearahku dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum.  
Aku justru meminta mereka melakukan sebuah pose yang akan aku ambil dari lensa kameraku.

Baek mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Nara sehingga mereka dalam pose yang sangat dekat.  
Kameraku sedikit bergetar saat aku melihat itu. Tanganku seperti lemas dan tak sanggup memencet tombol untuk mempotret mereka.

Aku menyipitkan mataku yang sudah sangat dekat dengan kamera untuk melirik ke dalam lensa.  
Tanpa sadar, suatu buliran air jatuh dari mataku dan membentuk pola panjang pada wajahku saat aku menjepret foto itu.

Aku buru-buru menghapusnya dari wajahku dan kembali melirik kedalam lensa.  
Tiba-tiba aku melihat Nara seperti kehilangan keseimbangannya. Aku menurunkan kamera dari depan wajahku dan sesegera mungkin berlari kearahnya.

Aku terlambat. Nara terjatuh kedalam Danau itu.  
Aku terjun ke dalam danau untuk menyelamatkan Nara.

Aku kesusahan untuk medapatkan nafas.  
Aku bertahan dan terus berenang ke dasar danau yang sangat jauh untuk menemukan Nara.  
Aku mulai tak bisa melihat sekelilingku. Semua terlihat buram.  
Tapi sesuatu yang terlihat jelas dimataku. Nara.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya, Aku meraih tangan Nara dan membawanya ke atas permukaan.  
Aku tak sanggup lagi. Benar-benar tak sanggup lagi.  
Aku berhasil membawa Nara ke permukaan, tapi aku tak dapat memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak karna seketika penglihatanku menggelap dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Yang aku tahu, Nara Selamat ..

SKIP

_-Author POV-  
_

Nara Selamat.  
Ia kini teah membukakan matanya saat telah berada disalah satu rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Nami Island.

Dengan tatapan yang sedikit buram, ia membuka matanya dan seperti mencari sesosok orang yang ia cari. Tapi tak ada.  
Yang ia lihat kini hanya ada Baek. Tapi ia mencari Yeol. Chanyeol yang ia sempat rasakan menarik tangannya saat didasar danau dan dengan tulus sepenuh tenaga menyelamatkannya.  
Ini begitu menyakitkan, yeol.

" Baek, Yeol .. Dimana dia? " Tanya Nara yang masih sangat lemah itu kepada Baek. Tapi ia hanya diam. Menunduk. Menangis. Gemetar.

Entahlah, Nara bingung dengan sikap yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia takut dan benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah berpikir sangat jauh. Sangat jauh sampai di pemikiran yang sangat ia benci dan berharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi ia sosok gadis yang kuat.  
Apapun jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Baek, ia sudah siap.

" Baek! Jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan seperti itu! Jangan membuatku takut! Aku mohon.. " Ucap Nara lebih keras. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk memastikan sendiri saat Baek tak kunjung menjawab. Tapi ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu. Ia mulai merintih, dan akhirnya beribu buliran air mata tak sanggup lagi tertahan dari dalam matanya. Ia menangis.

" Hentikan Nara! Ku mohon! " Bentak Baek geram. Ia membentak dengan bibir yang gemetar. " Yeol.. Yeol.. Dia… " Ia semakin membanjiri air matanya itu. Tak dapat tertahan lagi.

_-Flashback-_

Baek berada di ruang tunggu. Ia takut dan sangat cemas. Ia mencemaskan keselamatan kedua sahabatnya, Yeol dan Nara. Ia takut akan apa yang akan ia dengar dari ruangan salah satu diantara mereka.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan Nara.  
Dokter tersenyum kepadanya pertanda Nara baik-baik saja. Saat ia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan Nara, Dokter yang berbeda keluar dari ruangan Yeol. Kali ini dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar berbeda. Baek menghentikan langkahnya.

Baek segera lari kedalam ruangan Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia mendengar perkataan dokter.

" Yeol? " Sapa Baek dengan bibir gemetar dari ambang pintu. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

" Yeol .. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Katakan padaku jika kau baik-baik saja? Iya kan? " Ucap Baek lagi saat melangkah mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang masih terlentang di tempat tidur dengan selang dari tabung oksigen yang masih terpasang rapat pada wajahnya.

Tapi masih tak ada jawaban.

Kini Baek telah sangat dekat dengan Yeol. Ia melihat tubuh lemah yeol sedang terbaring lemah. Ia tak sanggup melihat ini. Melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Begitu menyakitkan.

" Yeol! Bukalah matamu! Buka matamu dan katakan padaku jika kau baik-baik saja! Bangun dan katakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku harapkan yeol! Ku mohon! Jika kau menyayangiku dan menganggapku seorang sahabat, Aku mohon katakanlah sesuatu! " Ucap Baekhyun geram dan putus ada. Ia terjatuh tepat pada kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur itu. Ia benar-benar takut dan putus asa. Sangat.

Ia menutup matanya diatas tangan Chanyeol yang terlentang di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia menangis di tangan dan jari-jari Yeol. Ia merintih. Mengisak. Dan berharap.

" A-Aku… Aku baik-baik saja Baek. " Terdengar suara yang terbata-bata. Baek mengangkat wajahnya, dan itu suara Chanyeol.

" Kau telah sadar? Kau benar baik-baik saja kan? Gomawo Yeol! Gomawo! " Ucap Baek histeris. Yeol hanya membalas senyum. Mungkin untuk mengucapkan sekatapun begitu menyiksa dirinya. Tapi ia berhasil. Hanya untuk Sahabatnya.

Baek mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku sweaternya. Kamera milik Chanyeol.

" Aku memungutnya di pinggir danau tadi.. Sepertinya ini jatuh saat kau menolong Nara. Dan Nara akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, yeol. " Ucap Baek seraya menaruh kamera Yeol di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan tergesah-gesah ..  
Itu adalah kakak Chanyeol, Park Yura.

" Yeol, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? " Ucap Yura cemas dengan beribu tetesan air mata yang tak terkendali. Chanyeol membalas senyum. Bahkan mungkin senyumpun begitu susah.

Ia melirik kearah Kamera digitalnya seperti memberi isyarat kepada kakaknya.  
Park Yura mengangguk mengerti dengan tatapan cemas. Mereka seperti mempunyai kontak batin yang sangat erat. Begitu erat.

Tiba-tiba Yeol meramas tangan Baek dan Yura begitu kencang. Ia seperti merasa kesakitan.  
Semua cemas. Yura memanggil-manggil dokter tak karuan. Mereka menumpahkan air matanya.

Mesin pendeteksi jantung berdetak begitu kencang. Begitu kencang seakan mereka berebut untuk berbunyi.  
Yura memeluk Yeol.

" Bertahanlah yeol! Aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tahu kau kuat! Jadi tolong bertahanlah!" Ucap Yura gemetar dengan beribu air mata yang semakin tak terkendali. Baekhyun juga semakin panik dan hanya dapat menangis seraya memanggil dokter.

Tapi semua itu percuma.  
Pendeteksi Jantung berbunyi panjang …  
Genggaman Chanyeol melemah ..  
Mata Chanyeol tertutup.  
Ia telah mengakhiri nafas terakhirnya dipelukan kakaknya dan disamping sahabatnya itu.

_-Flashback end-_

Nara memecahkan tangisannya tak percaya.  
Ia menangis tak karuan saat Baekhyun menceritakan itu semua.

" Nuna berkata padaku tadi .. " Ucap Baek mengambil nafas sebentar. " Ia berkata bahwa Yeol telah menceritakan semuanya kepada nuna. Dan itu benar-benar… "

Nara masih menangis.  
Tapi ia dapat mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi ..  
" Nuna bilang bahwa Chanyeol mencintai seorang gadis disekolah. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mencintai seseorang sedalam ini. Dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Bahkan sejak ia pertama bertemu gadis itu. Nuna bilang, tiap hari Yeol bertemu dengan gadis itu. Karna mereka sangat dekat. Tapi saat aku bertanya, mengapa dia tak menceritakan itu semua kepada kami, nuna bilang itu karna satu alasan.. "

" Apa? Apa yang unnie katakan? Kenapa? " Tanya Nara yang sedikit menghentikan isakannya.

" Itu semua karna kita. "

" Apa maksudmu? Kita? "

" Chanyeol mencintaimu Nara! Kau gadis yang ia cintai! Tapi karna dia tahu aku mencintaimu, dia menyembunyikan itu dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa cintanya padamu! Ia terkadang sering merasa sakit melihat kedekatan kita! Dia bilang, sepertinya aku dan kau lebih baik daripada Kau dan dia! Dia bilang kalau dia… ahh! " Ucap Baekhyun cukup keras. Matanya telah membengkak. Ia seperti benar-benar frustasi dengan semua ini.  
Ini begitu menyakitkan saat ternyata kau tertawa bahagia sedangkan sahabatmu menjerit kesakitan saat melihat kau tertawa bahagia seperti ini.

Nara hanya dapat menangis tak percaya.  
Tubuhnya yang masih lemah, tapi ia tak memperdulikan itu. Ia terus menangis.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan Kamera digital dan sebuah buku yang sepertinya adalah note dari dalam saku Sweaternya dan menaruhnya di pinggir tempat tidur Nara.

" Ini milik Yeol yang diberikan Nuna kepadaku. Lihatlah. " Ucap Baek yang beranjak meninggalkan Nara sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

Nara membuka Note itu. Semua tulisan yang terlihat seperti diary tertulis didalam situ. Dan semua tertulis tentang Nara.  
Bagaimana Nara hari itu, Bagaimana Style Nara hari itu, Model rambut seperti apa yang Nara pakai hari itu, Bagaimana Nara menyapanya, Bagaimana Nara memperlakukannya, Bagaimana Nara memberi perhatian kepadanya, Sampai Bagaimana kedekatan Nara bersama Baek hari itu yang membuat perasaan Yeol sangat menyakitkan. Semua tertulis didalam Note itu.

Nara kembali menangis. Ia tak sanggup lagi membaca semua yang tertulis di dalam situ.  
Dimana semua menggambarkan kekagumannya pada Nara, tapi Nara tak pernah tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang seperti masuk kedalam ruangan rumah sakit melalui cela-cela jendela.  
Kamera digital Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Nara dan menampilkan foto Nara yang Yeol ambil di Nami Island itu. Anehnya, Note Yeol terbuka pada halaman paling terakhir yang tertulis beberapa kalimat mendalam ..

**_Aku mencintaimu Nara, tapi aku lebih memilih sahabat daripada cintaku.  
Aku menginginkanmu untuk berada disisiku. tapi jika kau ada disisiku hanya sebatas menjadi Sahabatku, aku bisa menerimanya.  
Aku yakin Baekhyun lebih mampu menjagamu ..  
Cinta begitu menyakitkan disaat aku tidak dapat memilikimu sepenuhnya  
Tapi aku bahagia karna setidaknya ada seberkas Namaku tertera disalah satu bagian isi hatimu .._**

**__**

END


End file.
